Dark Side
by cocbys
Summary: «Qui es tu?» «Tout ce que je suis est tout ce que tu n’es pas, tout ce que tu es est le contraire de moi… Si tu es la lumière, je suis les ténèbres…» Ensuite, il reconnut ces yeux rubis qui l'attirèrent... YAOI LinkXDarkLink et LinkXSheik Chap.2 online
1. Partie 1

* * *

Dark Side

Partie 1 de 3

* * *

Link s'avança vers la porte. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il prit une clef dans sa poche de tunique et déverrouilla le passage. Il en avait eu, des portes, dans ce temple! Faire monter et descendre le niveau de l'eau, c'était vraiment mêlant! Une chance que Navi est là, sinon il n'aurait jamais réussi à s'en sortir, dans ce labyrinthe!

« Link, derrière cette porte c'est un mini-boss qui t'attend…

- Oui, je pense l'avoir remarqué, » répondit-il à sa fée, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'il tournait la poignée dorée de la porte. À cet instant, il s'arrêta, se perdant dans ses pensées.

* * *

_Link s'assit sur le sol de neige. Il avait réussi la Caverne de Glace, et maintenant, il se contentait de souffler un peu. Ce loup des neiges lui avait donné un peu de fil à retordre. Alors qu'il était adossé contre un mur, les yeux fermés, essayant de calmer son souffle, Sheik apparut de nulle part, comme toujours. _

_On ne lui voyait qu'un œil, de couleur rubis, l'autre étant caché par des mèches rebelles dorées. Sa fine silhouette élancée s'avança vers lui, lui tendant la main, l'invitant à se relever. C'était rare que le Sheikah se laisse ainsi approcher, lui qui habituellement préférait se tenir éloigné. Link en profita : il prit sa main, et se releva. Mais Sheik s'éloigna aussitôt. L'Hylian s'adossa contre un mur, balançant sa tête par en-arrière. _

_« Salut…» commença Link._

_« Bonjour._

_- Alors…?_

_- Tu as réussi la Caverne de Glace ._

_- Je suis au courant._

_- Tu dois te rendre au Temple de l'Eau._

_- Je ne m'en doutais pas._

_- … » _

_Un silence pesant s'était installé sur eux. Sans exactement qu'il sache pourquoi, Link adoptait une attitude sèche et froide envers le Sheikah. Il ne lui faisait seulement pas confiance. De toute façon, pourquoi ferait-il confiance à quelqu'un qui se cache le visage? Et puis, Sheik se tenait toujours à distance de lui._

_Un geste brusque fit sortir l'Hylian de ses pensées. Sheik c'était approché de lui rapidement, maintenant, il s'était adossé au mur, à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. _

_« Link…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

_- Pourquoi tu es aussi sec avec moi?_

_- Par autoprotection, je suppose… _

_- Autoprotection? Pourquoi? _

_- …_

_- Link…?_

_- Pourquoi t'es soudainement loquace, d'un coup? » _

_Sheik ne répondit pas. Il secoua la tête, et sortit sa harpe en s'éloignant de quelques pas. _

_« Je vais t'apprendre la Sérénade de l'eau… » _

_Machinalement, Link sortit son ocarina, ferma les yeux et le porta à sa bouche. Les notes résonnèrent pendant quelques minutes dans la salle glacée, douces et claires, berçant les deux gens. La consonance flûtée mélangée à celle sèche mais à la fois douce de la harpe pouvait donner un tout autre aspect à n'importe quelle mélodie. _

_Lorsque la dernière note s'évanouit, Link ouvrit les yeux et fixa Sheik de son regard océan. Le Sheikah détourna le regard et ferma les yeux avec force. Le Héro du Temps soupira, puis enfila les bottes de fer et se redressa, se dirigeant vers le trou d'eau glacée à l'arrière du coffre. _

_« Eh bien, salut… »_

_Il allait plonger, mais la voix grave du Sheikah le retint. _

_« Link… Fais attention dans le Temple… Ne fais pas confiance à la noirceur, je t'en prie… _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? _

_- Promets-le, ne fais pas confiance à ton ombre…_

_- Pourquoi je ferais ça?_

_- Promets-le! »_

_C'est avec un air d'incompréhension totale que Link répondit 'Je le promet' d'une voix un peu inquiète, avant de sauter dans l'eau._

* * *

À peine après avoir refermé la porte, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder autour de lui qu'il sortit la Master Sword de son fourreau. Et là seulement il regarda le paysage autour de lui.

Cela ne consistait en rien avec les autres pièces du temple qu'il avait parcouru précédemment. Très spacieuse. On aurait dit que le Temple de l'Eau n'était que cette pièce. Une fine couche d'eau, d'environ une dizaine de centimètres, recouvrait la totalité de la pièce. Une lumière douce, à mi-chemin entre le violet-lilas et le bleu éclairait la pièce, lui donnant une apparence d'aube. Et tout étrange que cela puisse paraître, Link se sentait bien. Cette salle l'apaisait, il se sentait clame, reposé.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua deux îles en face de lui. Il y avait celle qui semblait être la porte de sortie, et à mi-chemin, il y en avait une, plus volumineuse, sur laquelle trônait un arbre d'une grâce et d'une beauté inégalée. De petites fleurs rosées et blanches s'étendaient sur les branches, et quelques-unes flottaient à la surface de l'eau.

La porte derrière lui s'était verrouillée automatiquement après qu'il soit entré. Comme il ne voyait aucun monstre, il commença à s'avancer vers la porte sur l'île à l'opposé. Il marcha lentement, s'arrêtant à côté de l'arbre, l'admirant pendant quelques secondes. L'Hylian attrapa une fleur et la huma, s'émerveillant du doux parfum. Il la déposa sur l'eau, qu'un faible courant emporta.

La pièce avait tout d'un rêve irréel. Link avait beau se pincer, se claquer, tout ceci était réel. Il s'avança vers la porte de sortie, et lorsqu'il arriva pour tourner la poignée, des barreaux l'empêchèrent d'approcher la porte. Il soupira, et se retourna.

Il contempla l'arbre. Les fleurs blanches et rosées étaient si belles… Son regard dévia vers quelque chose qui détonait dans le décor. Des habits noirs, comme les siens, des cheveux noirs, la peau foncée… non, dorée. Et les yeux rouges, menaçants.

Son double. Exactement pareil, mais foncé, noir. Si Link avait les cheveux blonds de blé, lui avait les cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène. La peau d'albâtre de Link contrastait énormément avec la peau ambrée de l'autre. Et ces yeux rouges… aussi rouges que le rubis.

La seule chose que Link ressentit, à ce moment-là, ce fût une grande fascination. Il s'approcha lentement de l'autre, comme s'il avait peur qu'il se sauve. Et l'autre en question le regardait, toujours aussi menaçant. Mais Link s'en fichait. Rendu à quelques pas de lui, l'Hylian de lumière avança sa main vers la joue mordorée, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

« Tu es…? »

Son double prit quelques minutes avant de répondre. Il esquissa un sourire en coin, puis répondit d'une voix légèrement plus grave que celle du Héro :

« Tout ce que je suis est tout ce que tu n'es pas, tout ce que tu es est le contraire de moi…» Il prit la main blanche de Link et la repoussa. « Je suis tout ce que tu ne peux pas être, tout ce qui contraste avec toi… Si tu es la lumière, je suis les ténèbres… Je suis l'autre côté du miroir…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre.

- Alors tu es moi?

- Je ne suis pas toi. Mais je fais en quelque sorte partie de toi.

- Je suis toi, alors?

- Tu ne pourrais pas être moi.

- Alors qui es-tu?

- Je te l'ai dit, ton double.

- Mais portes-tu un nom?

- Un nom lointain, enfouit dans ma mémoire, si bien caché que j'ai fini par l'oublier…

- Mais comment t'appelles-t-on, alors?» Link accrocha son regard bleu à l'océan de feu de son 'double'. « Tu dois sûrement porter un nom, même si tu as oublié ton véritable…?

- Nommes-moi Dark Link, si tu le souhaite. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, car tu vas bientôt…mourir! »

Sur ces mots, le dénommé Dark Link repoussa son reflet et sortit son épée. Une longue arme, à la lame noire, modèle exact de la Master Sword, se tenait présentement dans sa main. Link eût un regard de totale incompréhension, mais la voix flûtée de Navi le remis sur pied en seulement quelques instants.

« Link, c'est lui, le mini-boss!

- Merci! Maintenant, que la bataille commence… ! »

L'Hylian de lumière se releva en deux temps trois mouvements, dégaina son arme, et se mit en position de combat. Dark Link fit un sourire carnassier avant de s'élancer vers son double, épée levée, prêt à frapper. Link le para et le repoussa, lâchant un cri de guerre guttural. Il profita de l'occasion pour frapper l'Hylian des ténèbres, qui poussa un gémissement de douleur et disparut dans l'eau.

Le Héro regarda autour de lui, et ne put que contenir l'attaque de son reflet qui revenait à la charge de son côté gauche. Il le repoussa, mais se fit une estafilade au bras, à laquelle il geignit plaintivement. Il se reprit, lui assena un grand coup sur le torse, et le toucha pour la deuxième fois. Dark Link disparut une seconde fois, et ne sembla pas réapparaître. _« Du moins, pour le moment… »_ pensa Link.

Il s'adossa contre l'arbre et reprit son souffle.

« Link…

- Oui Navi?

- Tu te souviens de ce que Sheik t'a dit à propos de ton ombre?

- Mon ombre…?

- La promesse…

- Ah oui.

- Alors?

- Eh bien… À part m'attaquer, je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait d'autre…

- Mais il avait l'air d'avoir un autre but.

- Tu crois?

- En tout cas, il a la même force que toi à l'épée.

- … »

Link regarda le semblant de ciel. Il lui semblait être à l'extérieur, car à présent le soleil paraissait disparaître à l'horizon, apportant des couleurs orangées. Il ferma les yeux. L'air était plus frais, un petit vent jouait dans les cheveux de l'Hylian. Il laissait l'air caresser son visage, s'adonnant à une petite pause.

« Link?

- Quoi?

- Tu as frappé Dark Link combien de fois?

- Deux.

- Oh…

- Quoi?

- Il fallait le frapper trois fois.

- Par les dieux… »

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une épée ébène s'était glissée sous sa gorge. Une paire de yeux rubis s'accrocha à son regard ciel, et avec un sourire meurtrier, Dark Link murmura, juste assez fort pour que seul son double entende :

« Je t'ai eu… »

Et avant même que Link puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le brun déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son opposé. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, si bien qu'après avoir rompu le contact, l'Hylian de lumière, ahuri, repoussa d'un coup d'épée la lame sous sa gorge, l'envoyant valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il regarda son reflet, assis sur le sol, la tête basse.

« Tu es mon double et pourtant… Tu… tu voulais me tuer… mais… alors… pourquoi? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt une réflexion à haute voix. Tout se passa alors très vite : Link déposa la Master Sword à quelques mètres derrière lui et projeta ses lèvres sur celles de Dark Link. Celui-ci, trop étonné, ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais il lui fallut que quelques centièmes de seconde avant de répondre. De sa langue, il se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur de la bouche du Héro, glissant entre les lèvres douces et les dents, entamant un ballet sensuel.

Leurs mains se cherchaient sans pourtant se trouver, se baladant sur le corps de leurs adverses, explorant un univers qui leur était jusque-là inconnu. Leurs tuniques furent enlevées, la bouche de l'un glissait sur le cou de l'autre, des gémissements étouffés en guise de réponse fusaient.

Navi alla se cacher dans l'arbre et tomba en veilleuse. Elle laisserait bien faire son protégé une nuit… Mais c'était surtout avec qui il était qui causait problème… Après tout, s'il voulait finir le Temple, il devait tuer Dark Link… La fée se résolut à une solution : elle lui ferait part du problème le lendemain.

Les souffles précipités étaient presque en chœur, leurs mains, finalement trouvées, se caressaient mutuellement. Dark Link partit du cou de son opposé, où il laissa un suçon, et descendit, laissant une ligne aussi chaude que la lave en fusion. Il joua un peu de sa langue avec le nombril, autour duquel il s'amusa à dessiner différentes formes d'une manière un peu exotique, voire sensuelle. Mais Link ne s'en plaignit pas : il adorait ça.

Ce fût surtout lorsque le reflet sombre descendit plus bas que Link perdit tout self-control. Il s'adonna entièrement à la caresse insidieuse, gémissant deux fois plus fort qu'auparavant. Il se sentit tendu, puis, d'un coup, se relâcha, essoufflé. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais Dark Link ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il l'embrassa, jusqu'à lui faire perdre tout air dans les poumons, puis s'éloigna pour reprendre un peu d'air.

« Prêt pour la deuxième partie?

- Quand tu veux… » lui répondit Link, la voix enrouée, le regard perdu dans un voile de désir.

* * *

Link émergea doucement. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Une lumière aveuglante l'empêchait de distinguer correctement où il se trouvait. Il commença par rassembler sa mémoire. Il lui avait semblé faire un très long rêve… Mais ô combien beau rêve! Il se redressa, s'adossa contre quelque chose de rugueux.

Il était entré dans le Temple de l'Eau. Ensuite, il avait ouvert la porte derrière laquelle il y avait un paysage relaxant, quasi-féerique. Et puis, il y avait eu… lui. Un moment unique, très important. C'avait été magique. Link se souvint encore de l'étreinte totale à laquelle son double et lui s'étaient abandonnés… Il porta une main rêveuse à son cou, auquel il sentit une marque encore chaude. Il rougit.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur son flanc. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de baisser le regard pour voir celui qui justement hantait ses pensées. Des mèches ébène… Des yeux de rubis et une peau ambrée, satinée… Il baissa la tête et vint embrasser du bout des lèvres la douce bouche mordorée. La prise de Dark Link se resserra sur sa taille, frottant sa joue contre l'abdomen de son reflet.

Alors qu'il replongeait rêveusement dans ses pensées, Link vit sa fée apparaître devant lui. Elle chuchota, comme de crainte de réveiller celui qui dormait encore :

« Link… Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais…

- Mais?

- C'est à propos de Dark Link…

- Oui?

- Eh bien… Si tu veux continuer le Temple… Tu dois le frapper pour la troisième fois…

- Mais!

- Link, je sais… Mais tu dois d'abord et avant tout faire passer ta mission avant tes sentiments… Je suis désolée Link…

- …

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, ça fait suffisamment longtemps que tu dois repousser tes besoins humains pour le bien du monde… Mais c'en est ainsi… Si ce n'était que de moi, je t'enverrais te reposer…

- Je sais, Navi… Merci…

- Je suis entièrement désolée, Link…»

Elle voleta proche de la joue de l'Hylian, et frotta l'une de ses ailes contre son oreille pointue, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait le réconforter.

Link se dégagea de l'étreinte le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas réveiller le brun. Il se rhabilla, puis alla chercher la Master Sword qui traînait un peu plus loin. Il revînt vers son koibito, s'agenouilla et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son opposé.

« Même si tu as oublié ton nom… Même si tu es tout le contraire de moi… Même si ce que tu ressens je ne pourrai jamais le ressentir, même si ce que je ressens tu ne pourras jamais le ressentir… Une chose est certaine… Je suis sûr que jamais tu ne pourras ressentir le déchirement que je ressens présentement… »

Il leva son épée. Et abaissa la lame.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que son reflet soit réveillé. Encore moins qu'il arrête l'arme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous?» lui demanda-t-il, les yeux rouges enflammés de colère.

« Je… je… »

Le blond était à bout de forces. Il ne pourrait jamais le tuer! Il sentit des picotements lui brûler les yeux. Il tomba à genoux, devant son opposé, et s'écroula dans ses bras. Dark Link se doutait un peu du parce que du pourquoi, mais ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir la masse blonde dans les bras, surtout avec une épée dans une main.

« Link…

- Je suis désolé! Vraiment désolé…! Autrement… mais autrement…

- Autrement tu ne peux pas continuer… c'est ça, hein?

- Oui… » Link releva un regard piteux vers l'autre.

Le reflet ténébreux le repoussa doucement et lui rendit son épée. Ils étaient voués, de toute façon, à cette fin…

« Vas-y.

- Pardon?

- Tues-moi…

- Mais… non… je ne peux pas…

- Allez, tues-moi!

- Non!

- Par Farore! Tues-moi, bon sang!

- Je ne peux pas! »

Link avait son épée dans ses mains. Contre toute attente, Dark Link se poussa par-avant, s'embrochant sur la lame effilée…

Il n'y eût pas de sang, seulement de la fine poussière dorée tournoyant dans le vent…

Et un regard de totale incompréhension de Link, finissant dans un affreux cri de désespoir…

* * *

Link sortit de l'eau et se hissa sur l'île. Il se laissa tomber sur le piédestal du Temple de l'Eau, laissant le soleil sécher les fines gouttelettes qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Il inspira profondément mais difficilement, essayant de cacher un trouble profond. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, à contempler le ciel bleu et les nuages, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fût le bruit du Lac Hylia qui se remplissait à nouveau qui le tira de sa rêverie.

Il s'assit et attira ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le regard dans le vague. Il joua quelques minutes avec une roche, totalement perdu.

Une douce musique le tira pour une seconde fois de sa rêverie. Il se retourna et leva le regard vers l'unique arbre des îles du Lac Hylia, et fit un petit sourire triste en apercevant Sheik. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir, mais un peu de réconfort ne lui ferait pas de tort. Après tout, il venait de tuer celui qui lui avait appris à aimer…

Sheik descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha du Héro du Temps. Il l'avait prévenu, pourtant… C'était quelque chose d'inévitable. Dark Link devait mourir.

« Link…

- Pousses-toi…

- Je sais comment tu te sens.

- Non tu ne sais pas.

- C'est vrai, je ne sais pas. »

Link ne trouva rien à répliquer.

« Mais par contre… je sais comment l'on se sent dans un amour impossible.

- Toi?

- Oui moi.

- Quoi, toi aussi tu aimes ton ombre?

- Non… En fait, j'irais plus dire que j'aime quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas…

- Et comment tu sais que cette personne ne t'aime pas?

- Parce que… Elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, je suppose…

- Bah, cette fille doit être folle pour ne pas s'apercevoir de l'amour que tu éprouves pour elle…

- Ce n'est pas une fille.

- Oh… euh… oh… »

L'Hylian arbora très rapidement une couleur rouge pivoine. Il bredouillait quelques monosyllabes incompréhensibles, plongeant son interlocuteur dans un petit rire. Link regarda le Sheikah, plongeant son regard dans le sien, y découvrant une couleur familière… _Rouge rubis_…

Puis, comme magnétisés, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et brusquement, leurs bouches se soudèrent ensembles. Sheik allongea l'Hylian sous lui, l'embrassant passionnément, doucement, contrairement à l'agressivité avec laquelle Dark Link s'était emparé des lèvres du blond.

Mais soudain, Link stoppa, se redressant maladroitement.

« Désolé… mais… je…je…

- Pas la peine… je comprends. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

- … »

Le guerrier baissa les yeux. Un silence pesant tomba sur eux deux, jusqu'à ce que Link le brise.

« Euh… C'est quoi le prochain Temple?

- Le Temple de l'Ombre.

- Ah… euh… il est où?

- Kakariko village… Mon village, en fait.

- Oh…

- Sur ce… »

Le Sheikah se leva, adressa un petit signe de la main au Héro du Temps, et disparut après le claquement sourd d'une Deku Nut sur le piédestal, laissant Link seul avec ses réflexions.

« Nayru… Que dois-je faire, bon sang…? »

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Il resta quelques temps allongé dans l'herbe, puis se releva et se rendit à l'entrée du Lac Hylia où il appela Epona.

Et il partit vers Kakariko.

* * *

koibito : amant ou amour en japonais.

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic et j'espère vous revoir au chapitre 2.


	2. Partie 2

Note : Le « trick » décrit dans ce chapitre est supposé être vrai. Je n'ai jamais essayé parce que c'est assez difficile à réaliser et que je manque de patience… Si vous voulez tenter votre chance et que ça fonctionne (parce que je ne connais personne qui l'ait réussi…), j'apprécierais le savoir... Mon e-mail est dans mon profil. Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

Dark Side

Partie 2 de 3

* * *

Link se présenta devant le Temple du Temps. Les temples étaient tous terminés et il devait s'avouer que le dernier lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Qui aurait pensé que Ganondorf avait deux mères? À dire vrai, maintenant, il s'en foutait un peu du roi des ténèbres. Il avait presque envie de hurler qu'il abandonnait sa mission et qu'il retournerait dans le village Kokiri. Mais les gens de ce monde comptaient plus que lui. Alors il devait accomplir sa mission, qu'il le veuille ou non… car les Sages l'avaient décidé ainsi. Il avait même eu à tuer celui à qui il avait donné son cœur. Décidément, il était né dans une période de guerre effroyable. Aurait-il le courage d'aimer encore? Il ne le croyait pas.

Il soupira, puis entra dans le temple. Il était vide, évidemment… Personne ne venait s'y recueillir depuis que Ganondorf avait envahi Hyrule. Il s'avança sur la pierre qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Sitôt, l'Hylian sentit une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna, tirant la Master Sword de son fourreau, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec… Sheik. Link fronça les sourcils et replaça sa fidèle épée dans sa gaine.

« Que me veux-tu? » Depuis le temple de l'eau, Link n'avait jamais réussi à rester plus de dix secondes aux côtés du Sheikah. Il lui apprenait la mélodie dont il avait besoin et c'est tout.

« Link, je dois te révéler qui je suis.

L'Hylian eut un rictus ennuyé.

- Oh, alors tu n'es pas Sheik.

- Non.

- D'accord. Alors, tu es qui?»

Cette conversation l'ennuyait. Il avait juste envie de finir le plus rapidement possible sa quête et aller se reposer dans la forêt Kokiri. Il n'avait plus envie de parcourir le monde pour aider les Sages, il n'avait envie de rien. Il se sentait las, épuisé, fini.

La voix du supposé 'Sheik' lui parvint aux oreilles et le tira de ses réflexions déprimantes. Link soupira.

« Regarde ta main.

- Pourquoi?

- Ne discute pas, regarde ta main. »

D'un nouveau soupir, exaspéré cette fois, Link posa son regard sur sa main gantée. Il y découvrit un insigne doré triangulaire qui scintillait faiblement.

« Et alors?

- Trois personnes dans le monde portent cet insigne. Toi, qui représente le Courage – Link regarda le toit du temple – et Ganondorf, qui représente le Pouvoir. Tu vois, lorsque Ganondorf a pénétré dans la Chambre Sacrée, il y a sept ans, il a tenté de s'emparer de la Triforce, qui est constituée de trois parties, le Courage, le Pouvoir et la Sagesse. Alors seul quelqu'un qui possédait les trois pouvait s'en emparer. Ganondorf, ne possédant que le Pouvoir, ne pouvait pas. Alors la Triforce se divisa en trois parties égales.

- Trois trois trois… Tu parles de Ganondorf et de moi, mais qui est l'autre? »

Sheik sourit sous son masque. Il croisa les bras devant lui, montrant le même insigne que Link sur son poing. Une éblouissante lumière envahit le temple et le blond se recouvra les yeux avec ses bras. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau, la princesse Zelda se trouvait devant lui. Stupéfié, il ne dit rien, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant à la manière des poissons. Quoi? Sheik était Zelda? Non, c'était impossible, tout simplement impossible… Le Sheik qu'il avait embrassé, c'était Zelda?

« Qu… quoi? murmura-t-il. Il se sentait défait, totalement perdu. Après avoir perdu Dark Link, il perdait Sheik.

- Link… Je suis désolée de m'être cachée pendant toutes ses années…

- Mais… je ne… mais…» balbutia-t-il.

La terre trembla sous leurs pieds. Des fragments du toit tombèrent et Link sauta par en-arrière et avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, un cristal rose se referma sur la princesse. La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres retentit.

« Alors, on était déguisée, Princesse? Si vous saviez tout le temps que j'ai mis à vous chercher…

- Ganondorf! Laisse-la partir!

- Hmmm… Mais n'est-ce pas le _Héro du Temps_ que voilà? Ha ha… Si tu veux venir sauver ta chère princesse, viens donc me retrouver dans mon château! HAHAHAHA!!!» Son rire méprisant résonna dans le Temple du Temps alors que Zelda disparaissait.

* * *

Link appela Epona. Il n'avait plus le goût de rien. Ceux qu'il aimait disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Il avait sauvé Zelda et Hyrule, soit. Mais il n'avait pas pu sauver Dark Link. Il lui semblait encore sentir sa peau dorée contre la sienne, ses lèvres douces sur les siennes, ses cheveux noirs coller un peu sur sa peau humide de sueur, ses yeux rouges flamboyants… Il pouvait presque entendre sa voix qui chuchotait contre son oreille, sentir la douce caresse de son visage dans son cou, son souffle brûlant lui donner d'agréables frissons.

L'Hylian tomba à genoux, tremblant. Il regardait ses mains, qui tremblaient elles aussi. La pluie commença à tomber doucement. Et de fines gouttelettes vinrent se mêler à ses larmes. Il se sentait détruit. Un cœur qu'il avait commencé à construire et qui maintenant était réduit à quelques miettes.

« Pourquoi… »

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Au plus profond de lui, il devait l'avouer, il préfèrait que ce soit ainsi. Il ne voulait pas de réponse. Link voulait seulement… du réconfort. De l'amour, quelqu'un à aimer, quelqu'un qui l'aimerait. Cependant… ce quelqu'un était « mort »…

Epona arriva dans son habituel galop. Il se releva, sourit, essuya ses larmes et grimpa sur la selle.

« Direction LonLon Ranch, Epona! »

* * *

Link revenait du Ranch. Cela lui avait redonné un peu le sourire, revoir Malon et faire courir un peu Epona avec d'autres chevaux. Il avait gagné une course à obstacles organisée par Malon elle-même, et il s'était mérité un prix 'fabuleux'. La jeune fille n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur le blond, n'ayant de cesse de le vanter et de vouloir entendre ses aventures. Au début, l'Hylian avait trouvé cela assez drôle, mais au fur et à mesure que la journée passait, il bénissait le moment de la fin de sa visite…

Il aurait pu lui raconter comment il avait terrassé un champignon dansant la claquette sur une chanson traditionnelle du peuple Goron, elle aurait tout cru et l'aurait regardé avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles. Plus naïve que ça, on meurt… Même les enfants Zora – pourtant reconnus pour être assez crédules – n'auraient pas gobé cette « aventure » bidon.

Le moment béni des aurevoirs finit par arriver et il se hâta de retourner à sa chère forêt, un petit sourire soulagé sur les lèvres. La nuit tombait doucement, teintant le ciel bleu foncé de mince fils dorés et d'étincelles rosées. Quelques étoiles miroitaient faiblement dans le firmament, clignotant, ressemblant à de petits cœurs qui émettaient des battements.

Regarder ce ciel digne des plus belles peintures apportait un étrange sentiment à Link, le plongeant dans un état qu'il croyait ne plus jamais ressentir. Il se sentait calme, totalement en paix. Son âme tourmentée avait réussi à s'apaiser quelque peu. Le vent sur son visage lui rappelait les douces caresses de Dark Link…

Et voilà. Il n'avait fallu que le vent vienne jouer sur son visage pour que son accalmie momentanée s'envole comme des feuilles en automne. Son sourire apaisé laissa la place à un rictus attristé, malheureux. Link secoua la tête, tentant de s'enlever l'image de son double qui disparaissait dans une fine poussière…

Epona hennit doucement, semblant essayer de réconforter son maître. Le héros du Temps sourit. Sa fidèle jument était toujours là, à ses côtés, lorsque ça allait mal. Navi était partie il-ne-savait-où, à la recherche d'un repos bien mérité, probablement. Cette séparation avait été brève, Link n'avait rien regretté. Sa fée devait partir, il l'a laissée faire. De toute façon, tant bien même il aurait voulu la retenir, ç'aurait été vain.

Il grimpa sur la selle, cajola un peu Epona et d'un petit coup de talon ils partirent vers les Bois Perdus. Les plaines d'Hyrule étaient désertes, à cette heure de la journée, tellement le soleil brillait fort. N'importe qui s'aventurant dans les champs à midi était certain de revenir avec la peau aussi rouge que le Rubis Goron.

Alors qu'il donnait un coup de rênes une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il pourrait aller faire un tour au Village Kakariko, saluer les frères Skulltula ? Ils l'avaient bien aidé. Au lieu d'aller couler des jours de déprime au village Kokiri, il pourrait bien aller rendre visite à quelques gens dans le village des Sheikah…

Il secoua la tête. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée d'aller faire un tour dans un village qui lui rappellerait de mauvais souvenirs. _« À quoi bon… »_ pensa-t-il. Et puis, Sheik n'avait jamais existé. Plus qu'il y pensait, plus qu'il commençait à ressentir une certaine colère contre Zelda pour avoir osé profiter de lui alors que… alors que…

Il secoua la tête de nouveau, plus rigoureusement cette fois. Tout en continuant ses syllogismes intérieurs, il menait au triple galop Epona sans savoir exactement à quel endroit il allait. En plus, il comprenait pourquoi la princesse lui avait dit que la personne dont elle était amoureuse était un homme. Zelda est une femme, alors c'est tout à fait normal qu'elle soit amoureuse d'un homme. Ca y est, il commençait à devenir dingue en pensant trop. Il tenta d'oublier la princesse, de chasser ces raisonnements débiles de ses pensées. _« À force que trop réfléchir, voilà ce que cela fait… »_ pensa Link en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Il regarda l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. Proche du château d'Hyrule, un long escalier menait dans la Montagne de la Mort, là où pourtant les Gorons vivaient, se nourrissant de rocs. L'Hylian soupira. Bon, maintenant qu'il y était… aussi bien y aller, rendre visite au Skulltulas. Il descendit de sa selle, donna une pomme à Epona et monta les marches une à une, ne se pressant pas pour arriver. Rendu en haut, il regarda autour de lui.

Le village n'avait pas tellement changé. Ç'avait été le seul endroit –sauf en ce qui concerne le puits et le cimetière– qui n'avait pas été touché par Ganondorf au moment où il était passé au pouvoir. Le village jadis habité par les Sheikah, servants de la Famille Royale, avait assez prospéré, au point où les Sheikah avait tous disparus –si l'on ne tenait pas compte d'Impa – pour laisser place à plusieurs villageois communs qui avaient décidé de vivre en tranquillité plutôt que dans le Bourg, en ville. Link se souvenait, lorsqu'il n'avait que huit ans et qu'il devait aller à la Caverne Dodongo, il était passé dans ce village. Logique, tout à fait, car c'était le seul chemin pour s'y rendre. Bref, lorsque l'Hylian était venu, le village était encore en construction.

Il y avait toujours les deux jumeaux qui jonglaient proche de l'arbre et le vieux sage qui se posait des questions qui restaient sans réponses. Link pensa que ce devait être bien, vivre sans se préoccuper du reste du monde. Il s'assit dans l'escalier en face du puits et regarda la vie qui passait autour de lui. Quelques mômes jouaient à la cachette, une femme cherchait son chien. _« Tiens, c'est la même qui avait perdu son chien dans le Bourg lorsque j'avais huit ans… »_ Il fit un petit sourire. Les gens ne changeaient pas vraiment.

Se rappelant son but premier, il se rendit à la maison des Skulltulas. Il ouvrit la porte et, les frères, ravis de le revoir, le saluèrent chaleureusement. Depuis qu'il les avait libérés de leur malédiction, la maison avait pris un aspect beaucoup plus « chez-soi » qu'avant. Il n'y avait plus de toiles d'araignées au plafond ni sur les murs, des lits étaient accolés les uns contre les autres et une grande table trônait avec six chaises au milieu de la salle principale.

« Alors, Link, quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda l'aîné.

- Rien en particulier…

- Non, non, non, nous ne te croyons pas… fit le quatrième né.

- Bien, je me promenais, c'est tout… répondit L'Hylian.

- On voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas, dit le cadet timidement.

-… »

Link ne répondit pas. Oui, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais il n'allait tout de même pas le leur dire…

« Ça doit être à cause du Domaine Zora ! Il est toujours gelé, à ce qu'il paraît, fit le troisième.

- Ah ? répondirent les autres en même temps, d'une même voix.

- Oui… acquiesça Link. On ne sait pas comment le dégeler.

- Il y a un hibou énorme, l'autre jour, qui est venu dans le village pour te donner une lettre ! s'exclama le deuxième, tout d'un coup.

- Et j'imagine que vous l'avez tous lue, non ? » dit Link, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Les six frères se regardèrent, penauds. L'un d'eux lui tendit le parchemin pour qu'il puisse le lire à son tour.

La missive disait :

_« Link, _

_Je t'en supplie, j'aimerais que tu m'accordes ton aide encore une fois. Le Domaine Zora ne dégèle pas, même si Ganondorf est vaincu et enfermé dans le Néant. J'ai peiné à trouver une solution. J'ai fini par trouver, oui, mais j'ai absolument besoin de ton aide. Tu veux bien venir me retrouver à la Caverne de Glace ? _

_Ruto »_

Link soupira. Une autre aventure en perspective…

* * *

L'Hylian arriva dans la salle où il y avait auparavant le loup des neiges. La princesse Zora n'était pas encore arrivée, alors il s'assit dans la neige. Curieusement, celle-ci n'était pas froide, voire glacée, mais plutôt, tiède et un peu humide. Sitôt assis, il dût se relever, car Ruto arrivait. Quand elle le vit, elle sourit de toutes ses dents –si les Zoras en avaient… – et lui sauta dans les bras.

« Link ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

- Euh… moi de même, si je puis le dire…

- Alors, à quand notre mariage ?

- Pardon ?

- Eh bien oui, lorsque tu es venu me sauver dans Jabu Jabu… Je t'ai dit que je te donnerais le Saphir Zora si tu devenais mon fiancé ! Les fiancés, ils se marient, non ?

- Mais… euh… je n'étais pas venu pour ça… » balbutia-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

D'un côté, se marier avec Ruto ne pouvait pas être si pire. Elle était tout de même très jolie, si l'on mettait à part son côté « poisson ». Parmi les cinq différentes races qui peuplaient le monde – Kokiris, Hylians, Gerudos, Gorons et Zoras – il appréciait beaucoup les Zoras. Les Kokiris restaient des enfants immatures, les Gerudos n'avaient de cesse de l'envoyer en prison, les Gorons avaient quasiment brisé toutes ses vertèbres dorsales et lombaires à forces de tapes amicales et les Hylians… étaient des Hylians. Certains n'étaient pas très sociables ni bons à avoir dans ses connaissances, mais habituellement, cette race ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Par contre, les Zoras s'étaient toujours montrés très amicaux envers lui.

« …eptes ? fit la voix de Ruto.

- Pardon ?

- Tu acceptes ?

- Accepter quoi ?

- Je rêve, quoi ! Je viens de tout t'expliquer et à présent je dois répéter !

- Désolé, je n'écoutais pas.

- J'avais cru remarquer. » La princesse Zora arborait à présent un air boudeur. Elle soupira et ré-expliqua.

Avant de commencer la quête elle-même, Link devait avoir libéré les six frères Skulltulas, soit avoir amassé les cent jetons dorés des araignées. Ensuite, il devait avoir tout les fragments de cœur qui lui permettaient de survivre plus longtemps. Ruto avait bien spécifié les deux conditions avant de commencer à expliquer le gros de l'affaire. Link avait hoché la tête. Il avait déjà libéré les frères Skulltulas et il avait tout les fragments de cœur.

En parlant, la princesse Zora avait emmené Link devant une torche de feu bleu.

« Ensuite, tu dois remplir toutes tes bouteilles de feu bleu.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Commence par remplir tes bouteilles. » Link remplit ses bouteilles, commençant un peu à regretter d'avoir promis de se fiancer avec Ruto pour avoir le Saphir Zora.

« Ensuite ? demanda Link après avoir rempli et rangé la dernière bouteille.

- Ensuite, tu vas aller les déposer dans l'ordre suivant aux endroits suivants, répondit Ruto en lui tendant un bout de parchemin. Sinon ça ne fonctionnera pas, » continua-t-elle.

L'Hylian déplia le parchemin. Il le lut et, au fur et à mesure que sa lecture progressait, son regard prenait toutes les expressions inimaginables. Surprise, perplexité… Il fronça les sourcils.

« En gros… Je dois aller déposer un feu bleu sur le piédestal du Temps où j'ai pris la Master Sword, un autre avec mes Hover Boots dans le laboratoire du Lac Hylia sur la caisse au fond de l'eau, pour le troisième, je dois remonter le temps jusqu'à mes huit ans, aller à la Ville Goron et déposer un feu bleu proche de la base du gros vase en argile. Et pour le dernier… »

Link s'étouffa de stupeur. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Ruto fit mine de s'inquiéter.

« Link, est-ce que ça va ?

- …

- Link… ?

- O…oui… répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu peux continuer ta lecture ? » Link hocha la tête lentement et continua.

« Revenir dans le temps d'aujourd'hui, aller à…à ma maison dans la forêt Kokiri et… et…

- Et ?

- Aller voir Dark Link… ? Mais ne pas lui parler ! Ne pas lui parler… ? Mais… Déposer un feu bleu le plus proche possible de lui et… me battre contre lui… encore !? » Link se retourna vers Ruto. « Ruto ?

- Oui ? fit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Mais…

- Tu vas devoir faire attention. Ça va le rendre furax et il va t'attaquer presqu'immédiatement. Il fait tout ce que tu fais et en plus, il a toutes tes armes, y compris le Feu de Din. »

Link avala difficilement. Il allait pouvoir revoir Dark Link… Était-ce bien ou mal ? Qu'est-ce que son double des ténèbres allait faire, en le voyant ? L'Hylian redoutait un peu la rencontre… Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser ce service pour Ruto, elle l'avait beaucoup aidé par le passé. Et puis… revoir Dark Link, c'était inespéré… C'était sa seule chance et il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

* * *

J'ai décidé de couper la partie 2 ici et d'en faire une troisième partie, contrairement à ce que j'avais voulu en faire au début, c'est-à-dire une fic à deux chapitres. Ce chapitre-ci aurait facilement atteint les vingt pages sinon. Merci de votre compréhension.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews du chapitre 1, j'étais très heureuse. _Gally-chan_, merci pour la précision. _Shield_, j'ai lu beaucoup de tes fics récemment et je les adore, merci d'être venu lire. _Nuitari Aquarius_, j'espère m'être améliorée du côté des descriptions, comme tu me l'as conseillé… _Ryukai-MJ_, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Propageons le yaoi francophone dans Zelda! Hehe…


End file.
